Unrequited love
by Inu no youkai
Summary: is painful... But what happens when an assignment from Takashiro makes Hotsuma worried and having to take care of Shuusei? Would love become requited? Hotsuma x Shuusei.


Fanfic

Hi hi! Just saying this for people who are reading it, this story happens before Yuki comes to the join the gang so yea! Oh and sorry. But I'm making so that they are in the same class. Sorry, it might be a bit confusing.

Enjoy!

Anime: Uragiri wa boku no namae wo shitteiru  
>Pairing: Usui Shuusei x Renjou Hotsuma<br>Rating: T  
>Warning: fluffy (maybe), slight angst<br>Maybe OOC  
>Title: Unrequited love<br>Summary: is painful. But what happens when an assignment from Takashiro makes Hotsuma worried and having to take care of Shuusei? Would love become requited? Hotsuma x Shuusei.

Content:

Unrequited love is painful.

That was how Usui Shuusei was feeling at the moment.

Unrequited love. And boy was it painful. Watching as the love of his life, Renjou Hotsuma, looked at another girl as if in love just broke his heart.

Finding out that you are in love is mysterious and exciting, scary yet fun.  
>Finding out that the one you are in love with loves you back is thrilling, exciting, makes your heart thump, satisfying and most of all, it finally fills the gap that has been empty.<br>But  
>Finding out that the one you love will never love you back is painful, sad, upsetting and leaves you feeling lonely and that everything has been taken from your world.<p>

That was how Usui Shuusei was feeling right now.

Painful. Lonely. World which is dark. Maybe it was his imagination but did Hotsuma favour the girl more than the rest of the girls?

He knew the answer; he just didn't want to admit. Hotsuma might have just grown up, left him behind and fell in love with a girl. It was frustrating because after all, he had been loving Hotsuma for a long time. And now, without telling him his feelings, there will never be another chance.

When did he start this painful unrequited love? And for what reason?

Shuusei himself wasn't sure. Because it did not seem like a long time when Hotsuma was with him.

Maybe it was the time when Hotsuma first smiled that brilliant, heart-stopping smile of his while opening the curtains. The light of stars shining behind him merely a fraction of the brightness of Hotsuma's smile as if they were decorations for Hotsuma to shine.

Maybe it was when he first realised that he needed Hotsuma to survive and the boy was his Zweilt partner, destined to be together.

Or

Maybe it was the time when, while they were drunk and out-of-the-world, Hotsuma had kissed him with a passion that made his knees weak.

He had a feeling it already started since the time when Hotsuma relied on him. This painful unrequited love. He convinced himself that it was just a crush, that it would end soon, just like all crushes do. But it continued for years and Shuusei never did get over him.

•UsuiShuuseixRenjouHotsuma•

Hotsuma noticed that his partner was staring at the girl again. That girl! Sheesh, what was so interesting about her anyway? Hotsuma started to get irritated thinking that Shuusei liked that girl.

Unrequited love. Frustrating and irritating.

Hotsuma has been baring this feeling for the last few years. Oh no, he was not straight like what people might think. In fact, he was curved AKA gay. For his best friend, hottest and most popular guy in school, his Zweilt partner, Usui Shuusei.

When?

Maybe he started to love Shuusei when he comforted him when he cried on his shoulder. He could smell the sweet scent of Shuusei radiating from him. And the warmth of Shuusei, it was so comforting. He wanted to stay by Shuusei's side forever.

Maybe it was when he found out that they were destined to be partners.

Or

Maybe it was the once, when Shuusei found out that his parents gave him up to the Giou clan for money, and he cried loudly and sadly on Hotsuma's shoulder. It made him want to just hug the boy and never let go. It made him want to protect Shuusei so that he will never cry again.

Maybe it all started before that, even when they were kids and he found out his special feelings for Shuusei.

And now his current obsession was staring at the girl in front of him as if he was in his first love. It was frustrating. He stared at the girl too, trying to find out what made Shuusei like this girl. Not noticing that this is causing a wrong impression to his crush, no, love.

•UsuiShuuseixRenjouHotsuma•

Shuusei sighed, Hotsuma was staring again. It was getting kind of irritating. Never before had he wanted, so much, to go and bash someone's head in. And that unlucky someone might JUST be the girl Hotsuma was staring at.

Lessons seem to pass by really slowly just staring at Hotsuma. Shaking his head, he turned his head down towards his notes and started to copy some notes. Whereas the other Zweilt guardian started doodling.

•UsuiShuuseixRenjouHotsuma•

'Sheesh, when was this lesson going to end? I want to spent time with Shuusei now!' grumbled Hotsuma as he furiously scribbled and doodled down things that he liked. Things just kept getting in the way.

Finally, to both their reliefs, the bell for recess finally rung and the class was released.

"Shuusei! Let's eat lunch together," Hotsuma walked over, hands in pocket as a usual 'grumpy' look. However, inside, he was happy and grateful to spend time with the one he loved the most.

"Why don't you go and eat with that girl you like? Anyway, I am excused from afternoon classes because I have to go to an assignment Takashiro has for me so I'm going back now. Bye," Shuusei said coldly, a bit angry at Hotsuma but most of all, mad at himself.

Hotsuma clenched his fists, he was confused yet worried. What was Shuusei talking about? What girl? Why would he eat lunch with a girl over him? Also, he knew what the 'assignments' were and couldn't help but worry for the one in front of him. After all, using the Eye of God power is quite straining after a while and the images might be quite gruesome. He really didn't want Shuusei to go. But it was not a choice was it? Love, the fights, the duties of a Zweilt. Nothing was a choice.

"Alright. Are you sure I shouldn't go back with you?" Hotsuma asked, concerned clouding his eyes slightly.

Reading that look, Shuusei smiled fondly, "Yes, worrywart. You shouldn't. Now go eat your lunch."

•UsuiShuuseixRenjouHotsuma•

'Whew! Almost showed my emotions too much to Hotsuma.' thought the guardian who was now walking towards the mansion. Suddenly, he felt a droplet of water fall onto his head. He looked up. All of a sudden, it started pouring with rain. Shuusei stood shocked at the weather change. 'Sheesh! And the weather report said "today, we have good weather the whole day". Oh well, it suits my mood.'

Shuusei strolled home instead of running, loving the feel of rain drops running down his skin from his hair to his face then down his body. The way the cooling rain seems to steam down and soothe his thoughts and make them not as heated or as painful as before. He sighed peacefully, finding joy in the rain.

So well, when he reached Twilight Mansion, he was completely soaked to the bone. Yet his expression was so gentle and calm. It was serene. He went to find Takashiro.

Shuusei came to Takashiro's office and knocked on the door. "Come in," he heard a faint voice said. And he opened the door and went in.

"Ah, Shuusei, I was expecting you. Come on, let's go to the police station. The clients have arrived." Shuusei obediently followed.

-Linebreak-

At the police station, Shuusei met the client. Takashiro was talking nonstop to the client, seeming as if they were close friends, instead of clients. Out of boredom, Shuusei observed the client.

Tall and fit. His body was very lean yet when he moves, one can see the rippling of muscles that is well portrayed through the clothes. Long legs and slender fingers. Seemed like a musically-inclined person. Or maybe a model.

Moving up to his face, Shuusei saw long eyelashes that girls would be envy of. A pale pink lip, opening and closing as he speaks something that Shuusei cannot hear. High cheekbones, it seems. Portraying his features very well. The cheekbones makes his cheeks look not so hollow. The eyes were a beautiful shade of light violet, shining with a vibrant spark caused by the light and sun. But also with a natural energetic look. His hair, long and cascaded around his shoulders, pulled back into a messy-with-style ponytail.

All in all, the picture looked very surreal.

But somehow, instead of admiring the man, Shuusei found himself thinking of Hotsuma. How he's eyelashes we're longer than the client's. How his eyes, which were so breathtaking and mesmerising, shine with a light that can rival the stars or the sun, brighter than any light. His hair, always a messy array, but also a very nice place to pat.

His body was more muscular and fit than any guy's. Whenever he moves, it shows how much power and muscles were hidden beneath all that clothing.

Also, Hotsuma's expressions which were oh-so interesting and cute. He could never resist teasing Hotsuma a bit, despite knowing he will get mad. And, as usual, oh-so predictably, he did.

Just as he was contemplating his crush, they walked over.

"Ah, you must be Usui-kun, ne? I've heard that you had a knack for finding things from Takashiro-kun."

"Shuusei-kun, this is Yuujirou Sasaki. Your client for today. He is one of my close friends. Please treat each other well."

Shuusei nodded.

"Well then, let us begin."

-Linebreak-

"Lately, many deaths have occurred. If the deaths wasn't over ten casualties already, we would never have asked you. So as you know, it is already at quite a severe stage. A person has been going around, slashing and stabbing people. He is quite the villain too. Leaving marks and scars, like deliberately trying to hurt and injured them. It didn't seem like he had any purposes to kill the people as they have no similarities in particular. And it also happens at random parts of the day. He is so fast that once the police arrives, he would be gone, leaving a dead person behind, with no evidences at all."

"Alright, we get the story. So how about it Shuusei. Think you can do it?" A nod. "Okay then, please start."

As usual, Shuusei started the ritual by seeing the previous murders. When he witnessed the happenings, he almost wailed out and clutched someone. The scenes were so horrible, the victims were in so much pain. And... And the murderer was enjoying it. The thought made him want to gag. He knew that he wouldn't be able to stomach any food for days onwards. But he continued.

Takashiro stared on worriedly. He noticed Shuusei's face colour getting paler by the minute and knew that he was watching something gruesome. Even though the police were investigating it, they have never witnessed what had actually happened during the scene so none of them know how it's like. Shuusei is probably the only person who sees, as expected of the Eye of God.

All of a sudden, Shuusei lurched forward, covering his mouth as bile threatened to come out. Takashiro immediately came to his side, rubbing soothing circles in his back.

Cough

Cough

For a while, that was the only sound in the room.

"I'm alright. I'm sorry for the inconvenience," Shuusei said, bowing slightly.

"Oh no, Usui-kun, we are the ones causing you guys trouble. Thank you so much for the help," Yuujirou bowed back.

And so, Shuusei continued. He looked into the future this time though, to see where and when the murderer would strike again. Though this proved to be a mistake, as the next time it happened, it was way more cruel than the previous few. (shall not describe it) That was the last straw and Shuusei gagged as bile came rushing up. The slight bits of food he ate this morning all coming out. Takashiro immediately went to get some water and a wet cloth. Shuusei just coughed after that and Yuujirou looked at him worriedly. Takashiro got him to lie down after drinking some water and placed the wet cloth over his forehead.

"The murderer is going to strike in the city tonight. By alley way 9, street no. 10. He's going after a girl called Sally Newsron. He is *cough* going after her at 9 in the night. Please save her *cough*," Shuusei struggled to speak.

"Shh... Alright, thank you Shuusei. You have done more than enough. Please rest now," Takashiro gently said to the boy, stroking his hair and changing the cloth.

"Thank you so much, Shuusei-kun. We, the police force, really appreciate it," Yuujirou said in deep respect for the Zweilt guardian. However, the boy was already asleep, traumatised by what he saw.

-Linebreak-

"Well, my business here is done. Thank you so much," Yuujirou said with a smile. Takashiro nodded, glancing briefly at Shuusei. Not noticing anything different about him, he smiled and said, "I'll escort you out."

They talked and chatted, not noticing the slight furrowing of brows as the person sleeping started to wake up. Shuusei woke up after they left and looked around. Feeling slightly sick and dizzy, he proceeded to stand up and walk home, not waiting for Takashiro as he might be busy. All the way home, he had dizzy spells and the urge to puke out whatever that's left in his stomach.

Just when he got home, Shuusei collapsed at the couch. Katsumi heard the door and came out to greet whoever came home. When he saw Shuusei laying on the couch, he greeted, "Welcome home, Shuusei-kun. Your early today. Where's Hotsuma?

How was your day in school?" Receiving no answer, he started to get worried, he went up and poked Shuusei in the shoulder. "Hellooooo?" Panicking slightly, he turned Shuusei around so he could see his face. He gasped.

His face was deathly pale, yet there was an unnatural flush that was stained on his perfect cheeks. His slightly-chapped lips were apart, breathing unevenly and heavily, as if after running a marathon. His hair was ruffled and ... wet? Oh, that was sweat, his hair was matted to his forehead. His eyes were shut, clenching tightly, as if in a bad dream and in pain.

Katsumi got scared and felt Shuusei's forehead, then retracted his hand with a gasp. It was burning! High fever! He quickly, seeing as how he couldn't carry Shuusei to his room, went to the room, grabbed a blanket and placed it over him, arranging it nicely, tucking him in. He also went to the medicine box and grabbed the panadol and some warm water, placing it on the table. He went to the kitchen, grabbed a cloth (clean one), wetted it and placed it on Shuusei's burning forehead.

Then he waited.

Waited for Hotsuma to come home and make a fuss over Shuusei.

Waited for Shuusei to wake up and tell them not to make a fuss.

Waited for the worried gazes that he knew would definitely come when they saw Shuusei.

"Nng," came a voice behind him. He perked up and immediately went to Shuusei's side.

-Linebreak-

Grabbing his head, Shuusei groaned. 'What happened? Urg, my head, feels someone sadistic has pounded in my head, waited for it to get slightly better, then did it again. Or maybe ten grand pianos dropping on it.' He roughly saw, through his hazy vision, Katsumi staring at him worriedly. He wanted to shake his head and say he's fine. But honestly, he's not. He felt like shit and like death was just brought to him.

"Do...want...to eat?" Vaguely hearing the question being asked, he shook his head, wincing at the pain. Katsumi said, "Alright. Let's bring you up to your room. If you want anything to eat, just call me." Noting that Katsumi didn't know about the assignment, he kept silent and nodded.

They slowly climbed the stairs and though it seemed like an eternity to Shuusei, they reached the room in ten minutes. He lied down and almost immediately, he closed his eyes and proceeded to go to sleep. Katsumi stared at the panadol, knowing that it was not good to eat medicine with an empty stomach, he proceeded to ask Shuusei, "Are you sure you don't want to eat anything? You can't take medicine with an empty stomach." A shake and a wince. "Alright then, just call me if you decided to have some." A nod.

Katsumi hummed while going down the stairs. 'I wonder what happened today to make Shuusei this way. Should I ask him? Nah, he's asleep.'

-Linebreak-

"Ahh... So hard. I really don't like school," sighed Hotsuma, beside him were Toko and Tsukumo.

"That's just cause its difficult for a brain like yours," replied Toko, sighing in exasperation.

"Say what? Like yours are any better, with so much fats, there can't be enough space to think right?" sneered Hotsuma.

"Hey! I am not fat okay? How can you say that to a woman? I'll have you know that I checked my weight and it was in the healthy-weight range," Toko said hotly, glaring at the boy.

Tsukumo sighed, 'Why is it like this everyday?'

Suddenly, Hotsuma said, "I wonder if Shuusei is home already? Is he still working himself so hard?"

"Oh yeah, you said that he had an assignment from Takashiro-sama right?" Tsukumo asked. "Don't you think he should be home then?"

Hotsuma nodded, "Mm, I guess."

Opening the door to Twilight Mansion, "I'm home" echoed out. They heard a voice reply, "Welcome home." and knew that that was Katsumi.

"Yo Katsumi, where's Shuusei? Is he home yet?" asked Hotsuma, almost eagerly.

"Well, he is. But he doesn't look too good, I have to say. That's why I'm cooking some chicken soup for him, for when he wakes up," Katsumi replied with a worried gaze.

"Shuusei's not feeling well? Why? How come? What happened?" Hotsuma asked in a flurry, many scenarios coming to his mind.

Katsumi nodded, "He's upstairs in his room now. Last time I checked, he had high fever. I didn't really ask him for answers because he looked so bad and exhausted that I just let him sleep."

Hearing that, Hotsuma leapt up the steps to Shuusei's room. Toko said, "He's really in love with Shuusei, huh? It's almost cute." Tsukumo nodded, "You have no idea."

•UsuiShuuseixRenjouHotsuma•

Hotsuma burst into the room, looking around for Shuusei. He saw a lump on the bed and carefully approached it. As he got closer, he noticed some visible shivering coming from the lump on the bed. His heart ached as he thought about Shuusei being sick.

One side of the bed sank as Hotsuma sat on it. He saw Shuusei's face illuminated by the sunlight. He was covered by mountains of blankets yet he still could be seen shivering. Curled up on one side, it would almost be cute if Shuusei wasn't in this state. Hotsuma gently brushed hair out of his face, feeling the temperature of his forehead. He sighed, 'Oh Shuusei, why are you always so kind." Knowing the cause of the fever is probably 'cause of the assignment before.

He felt the person in bed started to stir,as if sensing his thoughts. Hazy and confused eyes opened, staring at Hotsuma. Not knowing whether it was a hallucination or real, Shuusei reached out with one hand, attempting to touch Hotsuma. Noticing the hand, Hotsuma grabbed it and smiled gently. "I'm here, Shuusei."

Shuusei smiled despite the ache in his bones and the pounding in his head. A knock on the door interrupted the peaceful moment. Katsumi's head poked in. "I brought you chicken soup if you want it, Shuusei." Shuusei nodded, mumbling something that vaguely sounded like thanks. Hotsuma took it and placed it on the table.

"Ah, Hotsuma, after Shuusei eats that, makes sure he takes his medicine. It's on the table," Katsumi instructed. Hotsuma nodded. Then Katsumi left, leaving the both of them alone.

"Sheesh, you helpless guy, I can't believe you got sick. Did you know how worried I was? What happened anyway? Can you sit up?" Hotsuma bombarded him with questions. Shuusei smiled faintly as an answer.

"Oh, don't give me that smile as if it answers anything. I'll take pity on you since you are sick but after you get better, I'll make sure I ask until you get sick of the questions," grumbled Hotsuma. Shuusei coughed violently. Forgetting about his rant, Hotsuma immediately went to his side and rubbed circles on his back, trying to soothe the coughs down. Slowly, it eased away, leaving Shuusei breathing deeply, trying to get air in his lungs.

Then, Hotsuma propped him up against the headboard with pillows behind his back and brought the cup of now-cold water to his mouth, getting him to drink some slowly, sip by sip. Shuusei sighed as the water soothed and made his throat not as hoarse as before.

"Come on now, you have to eat the soup and take the medicine."

Shuusei shook his head, "Don't want to eat." Hotsuma stared at him incredulously.

"You saw something cruel again didn't you? That's why all this is happening. The loss of appetite and the sickness. Sheesh. Come on, just try and eat at least half the bowl. You will feel better."

Looking at Hotsuma, noting how hard he was trying for him, he decided to try some, despite his stomach desperately telling him not to. He ate the first mouth and almost gagged. He forcefully swallowed it and allowed a strained smile. However, Hotsuma could see through it and asked, "You okay?"

"Fine, will you feed me, Hotsuma?" Shuusei teased slightly, trying to show that he was okay. Hotsuma stared in horror.

"Hey hey, I'm not some babysitter okay?" Shuusei looked at him pitifully, giving the best puppy look. Hotsuma sighed and relented. Shuusei smiled and Hotsuma took the bowl, carefully blowing the soup and putting it near Shuusei's mouth, prompting him to open up. He obediently did so and the food went down quite smoothly. Shuusei roughly swallowed half the bowl before pushing it away.

"That's half the bowl, Hotsuma." He set the bowl down and took up the medicine. He took two of the panadol and gave it to Shuusei. He wrinkled his nose and put it in his mouth. He swallowed it down with water, shuddering at the taste. Hotsuma nodded, satisfied. Shuusei felt slightly nauseous, maybe due to the medicine and food all at once. He said, "I'm going to take a bath. I feel sticky all over."

"Are you sure you don't need my help?"

"Why Hotsuma, I didn't know you were such a pervert. Want to see my body?" Shuusei couldn't resist teasing him.

"Argh, I should never have asked. Sheesh, you ungrateful brat. Go and bath then," Hotsuma gripped his hair in frustration. Shuusei smiled, so predictable. He walked into the bathroom with his clothes, realising the worried, intense stare in his back.

-Linebreak-

Shuusei got into the bath and turned on the shower. Feeling the cooling bath water on his skin, he sighed a sigh of relief. It felt good on his heated skin and muddled thoughts, as if purifying him. Suddenly a wave of dizziness came over him, he gripped the wall, trying to get support so as not to fall over. 'Shit, I need to finish quick.' Feeling another wave coming up, he quickly sat down so as to prevent any accidents and waited for it to pass. After a while, he continued bathing, feeling more okay.

He finished bathing and quickly dried himself, wanting to get back in bed as soon as possible. That proved to be a bad move as he felt his chicken soup and more things coming and rushing upwards and dizziness. His knees buckled and unable to keep himself up anymore, he dropped to his knees near the toilet and hurled whatever he ate out.

Hotsuma was just entertaining while waiting when he heard a thump come from the bathroom. His head snapped towards the bathroom and he rushed over. "Shuusei, what happened? You okay?" Receiving no answer, he proceeded to barge into the bathroom and investigate, the worst scenarios coming to his mind. What is Shuusei is drowning in the bath? What if he hit his head on the floor?

Having broken down the door, he saw Shuusei, thankfully with a towel around his waist, kneeling by the toilet, puking his guts out. He quickly dashed to his side and held his hair back while petting his back, trying to make him better, even if it's only slightly. Shuusei's eyes were shut tightly, tears leaking out from the pain. He coughed and choked slightly, cheeks flushed and a sheen of sweat covering his body. Hotsuma's heart clenched painfully, seeing Shuusei like this really broke his heart.

Shuusei could feel someone's warm hands rubbing his back and holding his hair back. It felt warm and safe. Soon, he stopped and just focused on breathing in and out. After that, with Hotsuma's help, he stood up on shaky legs and rinsed his mouth, trying to get rid of the taste. He changed quickly while Hotsuma's back was turned and he helped Shuusei out of the bathroom and onto the bed again.

Shuusei fell asleep, tired out from the vomiting and the medicine making him drowsy. Hotsuma just watched him and made sure nothing happened to the guy he loved the most. He heard a knock and quietly said, "Come in." Tsukumo poked his head in and said, "Hotsuma, I brought your dinner. I thought you would want to eat it here. Am I right?" Hotsuma nodded, still staring at the figure on the bed.

Tsukumo walked over. "How's Shuusei?" Placing the food on the table, he asked.

"Bad, I would say. He had never been like this. Looks like he saw something bad and was so stressed out. I can't stand this. Sitting here and watching him suffer like that. Not being able to do anything at all to help him."

"No, it's not your fault. I'm sure Shuusei is just happy to have you by his side. Maybe his condition would be worse without you being here," Tsukumo said reassuringly. Strangely enough, Hotsuma found comfort in those words and nodded.

"Thanks, Tsukumo."

-Linebreak-

"Tsukumo, how is he?" Toko said the moment he came down.

"Quite bad. His face is really red and his breathing is ragged." Toko looked on worriedly.

"I just hope he gets better soon."

"Yea, Hotsuma is really very worried about him."

-Linebreak-

Slowly, his eyes opened and adjusted to the dark. Looks like Hotsuma had offed the lights for him. Feeling drowsy, he looked around and saw the person he was searching for. "Hotsuma," Shuusei croaked out. Hotsuma leaped over in a few steps and brought a cup to his lips. With the silent command, Shuusei took a few sips and ate his medicine. Of course, after he ate dinner.

Feeling drowsy, Shuusei laid back and asked something he thought he would never ask. But maybe just because his head was feeling funny. "Hotsuma, why do you like that girl?" Hotsuma stared at him in confusion.

"What girl?"

"You know, the one you always stare at in class," Shuusei regrettably admitted.

"Girl...? Oh, that one," realisation dawned on Hotsuma faster than a bullet train. 'Wait, I thought that she was the one Shuusei liked.'

"What do you mean, Shuusei? I thought you liked her," Hotsuma confessed, confusion in his eyes.

"But I always see you staring at her," now Shuusei was also curious and confused.

"Oh, that," Hotsuma blushed. "That was just because I thought you liked her and wanted to see what was interesting about her."

Shuusei stared. "That's all?"

"Yes! That's it! So?" Hotsuma grumbled with a blush. Shuusei laughed then broke into coughs.

"Funny, I've had the same idea as you."

"Well then, why don't you tell who you really like if you don't like her?" Hotsuma grinned, excited and scared to hear the answer.

Shuusei uncharacteristically blushed slightly and answer softly. Hotsuma cupped his ear, "Sorry. What? I'm pretty sure I didn't hear properly. Care to repeat?" He heard something like 'you' but wanted to make sure and also to see that priceless blush dusting Shuusei's cheeks again.

"I said you," his voice got softer at the 'you' and Hotsuma was tempted to 'mishear' again but decided not to. Looking lovingly at Shuusei's bowed head, he lifted his chin and gazed deeply into the Eye of God's mesmerising eyes which seemed like bottomless pits, drawing him in. Unknowingly, they got closer and closer. And with the moons and stars as witnesses, they shared their first kiss. It was soft and gentle, showing how much love they held for each other just in that one kiss.

"And that's my answer to you, Shuu."

Done! Hehe. I know it's very long but I really had to tell the plot well. I mean stress and draining and rain caused him to be sick not just rain alone makes more sense right? XD


End file.
